


Today's teacher

by rowjfal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowjfal/pseuds/rowjfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아나킨과 오비완이 타임워프를 해서 다른 제다이들이 영링이던 시절 만나게 되는 이야기</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's teacher

**Author's Note:**

> 2013년 초에익명의 분께 Summary 요약 내용 대로 리퀘를 받아 썼던 글입니다.   
> 영링으로 등장하는 제다이들은 사실 나이가 제각각이고 모두 같은 유년 시절을 보내지 않았겠지만 특수 상황 시츄 리퀘였으니 막무가내로 밀어 넣었습니다. 고증이 없어요 그러합니다...  
> AO3에는 오비완/아나킨 표기는 있어도 아나킨/오비완 표기는 없네요..자유 분방 관대한 양덕들 같으니 허허.. 일단은 AO입니다.

"너도 슬슬 파다완을 받아보는 게 어떻겠니, 아나킨."  
"농담하지 마요, 오비완."  
"네 눈엔 너의 '전' 스승이 그렇게 실없는 농담을 하는 사람으로 보이나 보구나."  
"흠, 가끔요."

 

뒤도 돌아보지 않는 당찬 '전' 제자로부터 주저 없이 돌아오는 당돌한 대답에 오비완은 한숨을 내쉬며 팔짱을 꼈다. 심기가 불편해 보이는 그의 모습은 굳이 눈으로 확인하지 않아도 등을 후벼 팔 기세로 찌르고 드는 포스로 느낄 수 있었기에 아나킨은 괜스레 바쁘게 작동 중인 소형 보급선의 계기판 위를 훑는 척 딴청을 피웠다.  
하지만 한참을 기다려도 자신의 뒤통수에서 떨어질 줄 모르는 오비완의 시선에 아나킨은 결국 졌다는 듯 크게 과장된 한숨을 내쉴 수 밖에 없었다. 아나킨은 의자에 등을 기댄 채로 발로 의자를 빙글 돌려 등 뒤에 서서 팔짱을 낀 자신의 '전' 마스터를 마주했다.

 

"제가 제다이 나이트가 된 지 얼마나 됐다고 벌써 그러세요? 무슨 손주 못 봐 안달 난 노인네처럼. 아니 무슨, 저한테 억하심정 있으세요?"  
"아무렴 있고말고. 난 네가 꼭 너 같은 녀석을 파다완으로 들여서 내 심정을 아주 조금이라도 이해해줬으면 하거든. 그런데 그게 말이 쉽지, 너무 어려운 일이지 않느냐."  
"그럼요, 저같이-"  
"-너 같이 골치투성이인 녀석이 이 우주에 어디 달리 있어야지 말이다."

 

어깨를 으쓱하며 자신 있게 말을 꺼내려던 아나킨의 말을 뚝 잘라 먹으며 오비완은 한 방 먹였다는 듯 살짝 눈웃음을 치고는 몸을 돌려 뒤쪽 계기판을 짐짓 관심 있는 척 바라보았다. 그 모습에 얼빠진 채 넋을 놓고 있던 아나킨은 자리에서 일어나 오비완의 뒤쪽으로 다가가 그의 양어깨를 턱 하니 잡고 자신 쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

 

"왜 자꾸 그렇게 저를 떼 놓으려고 하시는데요."  
" 나야말로 묻고 싶구나. 왜 그렇게 나를 따라다니려고 안간힘을 쓰는지에 대해-. 이번 임무만 해도 너 없이도 충분히 가능한데 굳이 따라오겠다고 난리를 치질 않나...이건 인력 낭비야...아나킨, 넌 내 파다완으로써 훌륭하게 졸업했어. 이제는 좀 자립해야 하지 않겠니?"  
"싫은데요. 전 그냥 계속 마스터의 파다완이고 싶은데."

 

키는 자신보다 머리 하나는 더 큰 녀석이 씨알도 안 먹힐 애교스런 어조로 귓가에 속삭이며 어깨에 올렸던 손을 내려 양 허리를 살짝 잡는다. 어디까지 하나 두고 보자는 심정으로 가만히 뒀더니만 허리에 얹었던 손을 앞쪽으로 올려 가슴 위에서 교차시킨 팔로 자신을 아주 제 품에 가두려 든다. 이 녀석이 어딜, 아무렇지 않게 자신의 가슴 위에 얹힌 아나킨의 팔을 잡아 풀고는 조종석 쪽으로 밀치자 휘청거리다 균형을 잡고는 샐쭉하게 입을 내민다.

 

"마스터 진짜 너무한 거 아니에요?"  
"난 전혀 그렇게 생각하지 않는단다, 아나킨."

 

아나킨이 조종석의 등받이에 기대며 투덜대는 것을 귓등으로 넘겨버리던 도중 오비완은 갑자기 불이 들어와 깜빡이기 시작한 계기판을 바라보며 손을 살짝 들었다.

 

"...그런데 아나킨, 하이퍼 스페이스 항로 설정을 해둔 게냐?"  
"아 그거야 물론-...안했죠."  
"그러면 이건..."

 

잠시간의 침묵, 그리고 둘이 당황하기도 전 다른 공간으로 우주선이 빠져들며 몸이 휙 하니 쏠리는 느낌이 든다. 예상치도 못한 움직임에 조종석 쪽에 앉아있던 아나킨이 중심을 잃고 오비완 쪽으로 밀려왔고 서로 피할 여유가 없었기에 그대로 뒤통수에 격한 통증-. 그리고 순식간에 새카맣게 물드는 시야.

 

...

 

"....으."

 

오비완은 눈을 뜨자마자 손을 들어 얼얼한 뒷머리를 더듬어보았다. 다행히 찢어지거나 크게 다치거나 한 건 아닌듯했지만, 멍이 들었는지 욱신거리는 느낌이 선명했다. 이윽고 몸을 일으키려던 오비완은 몸 위가 무척이나 묵직하다는 걸 깨달았다. 고개를 들자 자신의 배 위에 가로로 길게 쭉 뻗은 아나킨이 보였다. 그 녀석 길기도 하네, 그리고 무겁네. 아직 정신이 들지 않은 것 같은 아나킨의 몸을 굴려 제 몸 위에서 밀어내자 데구르르 굴러 내려간 아나킨도 이내 정신을 차린 것인지 눈을 깜빡이며 신음했다. 퍼뜩 자신의 마지막 기억이 예기치 못한 하이퍼 스페이스로 진입하던 순간이었다는 걸 깨달은 오비완은 아직 일어나지 않은 아나킨의 등을 사뿐히 지르밟으며-컥!-다급하게 조종석으로 향했다.

 

"오비완-!!"  
"으아아악!!!"

 

막 일어나려던 순간 등을 짓밟혀 다시 바닥에 고개를 처박아야 했던 아나킨이 격하게 항의하며 벌떡 일어났지만, 갑작스레 비명을 지르는 오비완의 반응에 그가 보고 있던 창 밖을 바라보았다가-

 

"끄아아아악----!!!"

 

\- 함께 비명을 지르며 조종간을 잡아챘다. 누가 뭐라고 해도 조종 실력만큼은 남들이 알아주는 아나킨의 빠른 대처 덕에 다행히 둘의 보급선은 템플 외곽에 마련된 착륙장의 바닥에 메다 꽂히는 대신, 착륙장 절반과 그 위에 있던 물품들 대부분을 보급선 몸체로 쓸어버리며 긴급 착륙을 하는 정도로 끝낼 수 있었다.

 

"...살았다........."

 

말이 긴급 착륙이지 보급함의 옆구리로 착륙장을 끝에서 끝까지 슬라이딩 한 덕분에 아나킨은 조종석과 조종간 아래의 구석 공간에, 오비완은 그 옆쪽 비상 수납함에 소화기를 대신해서 몸이 반쯤 구겨진 상태로 처박혀 있었다. 안전벨트의 중요성을 격하게 느끼면서도 서로가 크게 다치거나 하지 않았다는 것에 안도의 한숨을 내쉰 둘은 유리창을 두들기며 괜찮냐고 묻는 목소리에 간신히 몸을 수습해 기어나갔다. 그리고 잠시 후, 이전엔 본 적 없는 처음 보는 제다이 몇몇 모습에 당황했고 그들 역시 오비완 케노비와 아나킨 스카이워커라는 이름의 제다이들은 알지도 못한다는 사실에 경악해야만 했다.

 

"분명 제다이 템플인데...!!"  
"아나킨, 아까부터 여섯 번째 하는 부탁이지만 목소리 좀 낮춰주면 안 되겠니. 아까 부딪친 머리가 네 탓에 자꾸 울리-"  
"어떻게 태연할 수가 있어요?! 이런 상황에?!"  
".....그래 그냥 내가 귀를 막는 게 낫겠구나."

 

아무래도 평범치 않은 등장을 한 탓에 템플 내의 제다이들을 대거 놀라게 했고 덕분에 원치 않게 신원 조회가 들어갔지만 둘의 신원은 그 어디에도 없었다. 사람들이 단순히 알지 못하는 수준이 아닌, 존재 자체도 확인되지 않는 상황에 아나킨은 그럴 리가 없다며 열을 올리고 있었고 오비완은 이마를 감싸 잡은 채 곰곰이 생각에만 빠져들었다.  
제다이인 게 분명한 옷차림, 라이트 세이버, 그리고 그 무엇보다 포스.  
그나마 다행히 그러한 것들이 그들이 제다이가 맞는다는 것 정도는 증명해 주었기에 망정이지 아니었다면 당장에 그 자리에서 체포될 뻔한 상황에 오비완은 현기증이 날 것 같았다. 분명히 코루스칸트의 제다이 템플이었다. 구조도 그렇고 아나킨이라면 모를까 오비완은 자신이 거의 한평생을 살며 성장해 온 곳을 다른 곳과 헷갈릴 리가 없었다. 그런데도 그 안을 메운 사람 중엔 오비완과 아나킨이 아는 얼굴이 단 하나도 없었다. 친숙하면서도 동시에 묘하게 낯선 감각. 문득 오비완은 다른 제다이는 모르더라도 이 사람만큼은 알 것이다- 싶은 누군가를 떠올렸다.

 

"그럼 마스터 요다께서는....?"  
"요다께서는 지금 영링들을 수련시키는 중이십니다."

 

아 하늘이시여 감사합니다. 당장에라도 손을 공손히 모으고 무릎을 꿇은 채 눈물을 흘리기라도 할 듯 한 오비완을 제쳐놓은 아나킨이 그 낯선 제다이에게 마스터 요다를 만나고 싶다고 요청했다. 전후 사정을 들은 요다는 그들의 방문을 허가했다. 요다의 방에는 채 무릎에도 오지 않는 작은 영링들이 얼핏 보면 드로이드처럼 보이는 훈련용 헬멧형 가상 장치를 덮어쓰고 있다가 불시의 방문자에 시선을 들었다. 물론 영링들과 마찬가지로 오비완과 아나킨의 무릎에 채 차지 않는 또 다른 사람- 마스터 요다도 그들을 바라보았다.

 

"신기하군, 그대들은. 낯설고, 친숙하군."

 

여전히 알아듣기 어려운 요다식의 문법으로도 '낯선 자'들 판정을 받은 오비완은 다시 무너지고 싶었지만 애써 마음을 다잡았다. 충격을 받은 것은 아나킨도 마찬가지였는지 요다의 앞에 무릎을 꿇을 기세로 격하게 다가가 물었다.

 

"마스터 요다께서도 저희를 모르신다구요?!"  
"모르네, 전혀. 누군고, 자네들은?"  
"...오....이런....맙소사..맙소사 맙소사 맙소사 맙소사 맙소사 맙소사."  
"필요하군, 대화가, 아주 긴. 나가 있으려무나, 너희는."

 

요다는 패닉한 두 제다이들을 바라보며 영링들의 훈련을 중지하고 밖으로 내보냈다. 가상장치를 벗고 그들을 흥미있다는 듯 지켜보면서도 아이들은 밝게 웃으며 밖으로 나갔다. 문이 닫히고, 요다의 권유로 간신히 의자에 앉은 둘은 차를 권하는 것을 굳이 마다치 않았다.

 

"말해보게, 진정하고, 자네들에 대해서."  
"그러니까...저희는-.....제다이 입니다."  
"알고 있네, 말하지 않아도."  
"저는 오비완 케노비, 이쪽은 아나킨 스카이워커-입니다. 정말로 저희를 모르십니까?"

 

대답없이 그렇다는 듯 고개를 끄덕이는 요다에 오비완의 표정이 다시 하얗게 질려갔다. 침착하게 헛기침을 한 오비완은 요다로부터 찻잔을 하나 건네받으며 다시 입을 열었다.

 

" 저는 템플에서-마스터께서는 기억이 없으실지 모르지만-분명 당신께 영링 시절부터 가르침을 받고 자랐습니다. 방금 나간 아이들처럼요. 그런데 마스터 요다께서는 물론이고 다른 모든 제다이들은 저희를 모른다고 말하고 있습니다. 그런데 사실 저희도 다른 제다이들은 이전에 본 기억이 없고 말입니다. 아카이브의 데이터베이스에 저희의 신상이 없더군요."  
"없을 리가 없네, 아카이브에, 자네들이 제다이라면."  
"없을 리가 없는 데 없습니다. 의심하실지 모르지만, 저희는 정말로 그저 장기 임무도 아닌 반나절 정도 템플을 떠났다가 돌아와서 이 녀석이 실수로 하이퍼 스페이스 항로 설정을 실수한 바람에 착륙장에 처박혔을 뿐인데-"  
"잠깐, 잠깐만요-처박히다뇨? 착륙이죠. 마스터는 왜 사람을 매도해요?"  
"그게 어딜 봐서 착륙이냐, 훌륭한 추락이지."

 

쉴새 없이 장황하게 상황 설명을 하던 오비완이 갑자기 아나킨과 추락이냐 착륙이냐를 문제 삼아 저들끼리 떠들기 시작하자 요다는 눈을 지그시 감았다. 갑자기 조용해진 요다의 모습에 투닥대던 전 사제는 얌전히 입을 다물고 손에 쥐어진 찻잔을 입으로 가져가며 슬쩍 눈치를 보았다.  
잠시 후 눈을 뜬 요다는 아직도 서로의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 푹푹 찍으며 시시비비를 가리려 하는 둘을 번갈아 바라보며 살짝 미소 지었다.

 

"파다완이었나보군, 자네의."  
"아..그렇습니다. 아나킨은 제 '전' 파다완이죠."

 

또다시 과거라는 점을 강조하는 자신을 향해 눈을 흘기는 아나킨의 시선을 오비완은 아주 깔끔하게 무시했다. 이내 작은 투덜거림이 들려오는 듯도 싶었지만 상관하지 않기로 했다.

 

"항상 연결되지, 제다이는. 스승과 제자의 연으로. 누군고, 자네의 스승은."  
"저 말입니까...?"

 

오비완은 갑자기 오랜만에 떠올려야 할 자신의 마스터 생각에 살짝 가슴 속이 울렁이는 것을 느꼈다. 아나킨 또한 그 감각을 포스로 느끼고는 투덜거림을 멈췄다. 항상 투닥대는 사제간이라 해도 오비완이 콰이곤을 눈앞에서 잃었다는 것은 그에게 큰 상처라는 걸 아나킨도 알고 있었다.

 

"...마스터 콰이곤 진입니다."  
".....콰이곤?"

 

그리고 오비완의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 요다의 표정이 살짝 놀랍게 변했다. 마스터 요다도 놀라는구나, 하는 아나킨의 속마음을 읽기도 한 것인지 요다는 아나킨을 보며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

"놀랍군."  
"예..?"  
"미래에서 온 게군, 자네들은."  
"예?!"  
"푸웁-!!!"

 

요다가 말에 오비완의 얼굴이 순식간에 사색이 되었고 아나킨은 마시던 차를 옆쪽으로 격하게 뿜어냈다.

 

"없는 거지, 태어나지 않았으니, 아카이브에. 시대가 지난 것이라면, 남아 있었을 테니."  
"그, 그럼 지금이 저희가 태어나기도 전이란 말입니까?!"  
"콰이곤이라고 했지, 자네는, 자네의 스승이."  
"그...그렇습니다."  
"있었다네, 방금 나간 영링들 중에. 콰이곤 진이."

 

아나킨은 난생처음으로 자신의 마스터, 아니 '전' 마스터가 앉은 채로 뒤로 넘어가는 것을 목격했다.

잠시 후 눈을 뜬 오비완은 머리 뒤가 따끈한 데 비해 이마는 시원하다는 것을 깨달았고 이게 무슨 상황이지 싶었던 순간 코앞으로 다가오는 아나킨의 얼굴이 보였다.

 

"정신 들어요?"  
"......"  
"아무리 놀라도 그렇지 옆 사람 더 놀라게 그렇게 뒤로 넘어가는 게 어딨어요."

 

투덜대며 가까워진 아나킨의 손이 자신의 이마 위에서 수건을 걷어가는 게 느껴졌고 그럼 뒤통수가 말랑하고- 베개라고 치기엔 지나치게 따뜻한 건-...거기까지 생각이 미친 순간 벌떡 일어난 오비완은 자신이 제자의 무릎을 베고 누워있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 비실비실 웃는 아나킨을 뒤로한 채 주변을 둘러보자 여전히 요다의 방이었지만 그 주인은 보이지 않는다. 오비완의 이마에서 걷어낸 수건을 한 켠에 있는 찬물이 담긴 대야 안에 던져 넣은 아나킨이 말했다.

 

"마스터 요다는 우리가 돌아갈 방법을 찾아보시겠다며 나갔어요, 우린 여기에 있어도 된다고 하셨고."  
"아...."  
"아 그리고, 중요한 건데. 우리 시대에 있었던 일에 대해서는 말하지 말라고 하시더라구요. 우리가 누군지, 누구의 제자인지, 미래엔 무슨 일이 있는지, 뭐가 어떻게 되는지- 등등등. 무슨- 흐름에 영향을- 뭐라 하셨는데."  
"...뭔지 알겠구나."

 

하나하나의 일보다 전체의 흐름을 중시하는 제다이이기 때문에, 요다는 아마도 미래에서 온 예기치 못한 개입은 흐름을 깨트릴 것으로 생각해서 그런 말을 했겠지. 지금이 정말로 '과거'라면, 자신과 아나킨이 손을 써서 자신들이 원래 있던 시간대의 전쟁을 막을 수도 있겠지만, 반면 강제적 개입 때문에 뒤틀림을 불러올 수도 있는 위험성도 동반될 것이다. 그렇게 생각한 오비완은 고개를 끄덕였다. 잠시 상황을 파악한 후 오비완은 의자에 다시 앉아 등을 기대며 축 늘어졌다. 오래간만에 보는 마스터의 풀어진 모습이 흥미로운지 뚫어지게 바라보는 아나킨을 향해 눈을 한 번 흘긴 오비완은 좀 전에 나간 영링들을 하나하나를 떠올려 보았다. 워낙 여러 명이었고 미처 관심이 없어 자세히 보지 못했기에 기억이 잘 나지 않았다.  
오비완이 그렇게 멍하니 있는 것을 본 아나킨도 대강 이유가 무엇 때문인지 알 수 있었기에 굳이 먼저 말을 걸진 않았다. 어색한 침묵이 잠시간 이어지던 찰나 갑자기 문이 열렸다.

 

"저기..."

 

안쪽을 빼꼼히 들여다보며 켈도어 족의 영링이 조심스레 말을 걸어왔다. 자리에 흐트러진 채 앉아있던 오비완은 황급하게 로브를 추려 바르게 자세를 잡고 일어났다. 아나킨은 그걸 모범에 대한 강박관념이라고 생각했지만 말로 꺼내진 않았고, 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앞에 선 영링과 시선을 맞추는 오비완을 바라보았다.

 

"무슨 일이니?"  
"마스터 요다께서, 저희를 안에 계신 마스터들께 잠시 부탁한다고 하셔서..."  
"...."  
"졸지에 베이비 시터 됐네요-."

 

조금은 난처해지기는 했지만 오비완은 가장 앞에 선 켈도어 영링의 뒤로 옹기종기 모인 다른 영링들을 바라보았다. 그리곤 자리에서 일어나 한쪽으로 몸을 비켜 세우자 작은 발소리들이 연달아 방 안으로 뛰어든다.

 

"마침 잘 됐구나, 스승이 되기 위한 선행 연습을 해볼 좋은 기회야."  
".....농담이시죠?"  
"아니, 진담이란다. 너도 이제 파다완을 받을 때가 됐잖니."

 

영링들은 무릇 자신들이 13세가 되기 전 마스터들에게 선택받아 파다완이 되길 꿈꾸기 마련이라, 오비완의 말에 그 자리에 모인 아이들의 반짝이는 시선이 모조리 제게 쏠린 것을 깨달은 아나킨이 경직했다. 오비완의 발치에 몰려있던 아이들이 죄 우루루 아나킨의 다리에 몰려가 붙으며 일시에 질문 공세를 던진다.

 

"마스터는- 마스터는 아직 파다완이 없으신가요-?!"  
"언제 파다완을 선택하실 거에요?"  
"제다이 나이트가 되려면 역시 마스터만큼 커야 하나요?!"  
"마스터는 언제 파다완이 되셨어요-?"  
"전 좋은 파다완이 될 거 같아 보이나요?"  
"파다완이 되면 지금보다 더 멀리 나갈 수도 있는 거죠-?"

 

마치 한 무리의 병아리들이 짹짹대는 듯한 격한 소음 속에 갇힌 채 점점 아이들에게 몰려 벽 쪽으로 뒷걸음질치는 모습을 보며 오비완은 씩 미소 지었다. 거 속이 다 시원하구만.

 

"그만-! 난 아직...아직..그러니까...파다완이야! 그러니까 저기 저 마스터한테 가서-"  
"거짓말! 마스터는 브레이드도 없는걸요."  
"제다이 나이트가 거짓말해도 돼요?"  
"물...물론 안되지...."  
"그럼 마스터는 제다이 나이트 신 거죠?"

 

유난히 날카로운 질문을 해대는 인간 영링 중 하나를 지긋이 보던 오비완은 뭔가가 머리를 스쳤다. 까만 피부, 동그랗고 반들반들한 머리.

 

"...마스터...윈두? 메이스 윈두..?"

 

오비완의 중얼거림에 시선을 받고 있던 아이가 냉큼 뒤를 돌아보았다. 아직은 앳된 얼굴이지만 보고 있을수록 묘하게 익숙해진다 싶더니만-.

 

"제 이름을 아시네요? 마스터는 저를 아세요?"  
"세상에 맙소사."

 

그제야 오비완은 아이들을 하나하나 집중력 있게 살펴보았다. 오비완의 그런 행동에 아이들도 그의 행동에 의문이 생기는지 저마다 작거나 크거나 동그랗거나 길쭉하거나 한눈을 데굴데굴 굴리며 오비완을 바라보았다. 덕분에 아이들에게서 해방된 아나킨은 무리에서 빠져나왔지만, 아나킨 또한 오비완이 한 말엔 관심이 있었다.

 

"정말 네 이름이 윈두야?"  
"네. 제가 제 이름을 속일 필요가 뭐가 있죠?"  
"....어릴 때부터 엄청 따져대네."  
"무슨 소리죠? 이해할 수 없는 말을 하시네요."  
"아냐 신경 쓰지 마."

 

아나킨과 대화 중인 아이는 윈두, 그럼 그와 나이가 엇비슷해 보이는 아이들은 오비완에게 있어 자신의 윗대에 해당하는 제다이일 거라는 추측을 하며 가장 먼저 문을 열었던 켈도어 영링의 머리를 살짝 쓰다듬었다.

 

"네 이름은 그럼 플로 쿤이겠구나."  
"네, 마스터. 저희를 알고 계시나요?"  
"안다고 해야 할까...."

 

자신들을 안다는 것에 혹한 아이들의 관심이 전부 오비완에게 돌아가자 아나킨은 귀찮아하는 영링 윈두의 맨들한 머리를 손바닥으로 쓸어보며 내츄럴본스킨헤드였구나- 하며 중얼거렸다. 윈두와 아나킨이 만지지 마세요! / 만져볼 거야! 하며 투닥대는 것을 외면한 오비완은 한 명 한 명을 둘러보았다.  
이쿠토치 족으로 머리에 있는 뿔과 같은 돌기만큼이나 기대감으로 빛나는 눈매가 날카로운 아이는-

 

"세이시 틴-."

 

한쪽에서 조용히 지켜만 보고 있지만 수줍은 듯한 미소를 짓고 있는 인간 여자아이는-

 

"아디 갈리아"

 

아디 갈리아와 함께 다소곳하게 서 있는 녹색 피부의 미리앨런 족 여자아이는-

 

"루미나라 운덜리"

 

코앞에서 터질 듯한 미소와 함께 기대감을 감추지 못하고 발을 동동 구르고 있는 이 나우톨렌 아이는-

 

"킷 피스토..."

 

아까부터 질문을 던지는 대신 과묵하게 자신들을 관찰하는 세렌 족 아이는-

 

"키 아디 문디."

 

아이들은 하나하나 자신의 이름이 지목될 때마다 즐겁다는 듯이 저마다 웃거나 미소 지었다. 어릴 때부터 각각의 특성은 그대로인 그들의 모습에 오비완은 복잡한 심경이 되었다. 그들도 어린 시절이 있었구나-. 물론 어린 시절이 없는 사람이 있을 리가 없지만 그래도 자신이 아는 그들의 모습을 떠올리면 비교할 수밖에 없게 된다. 그렇게 아이들의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 몇 명을 더 지목하던 오비완은 아이들 사이에 낀 인간 아이 한 명과 눈을 마주하고는 잠시 멈칫했다.

 

"....."

 

작아. 너무나도 작아. 항상 보아오던 그 큰 등이 어디서 나왔을지 상상조차 안가는 작은 몸. 어린 시절에도 저렇게 눈매는 선명했구나. 짙은 흑갈색 머리와 짙은 눈썹도. 조심스레 손을 뻗어보지만 차마 머리를 쓰다듬진 못하고 그대로 내려 손을 잡아본다. 아이의 손은 작고 보드라웠다.

 

"...콰이곤. 콰이곤 진."

 

오비완의 목소리에 아나킨이 고개를 번쩍 들고는 그와 그 앞에 선 아이를 바라보았다. 요다가 있다고는 했지만 정말 있었구나. 오비완과 오랜 시간을 같이 해 온 아나킨은 그가 저렇듯 애틋한 표정을 짓는 건 처음 보는 것 느낌이었다.

 

"안녕하세요 마스터."

 

어린아이라고는 믿기 어려운 평온함과 쾌활함이 아이에게서 묻어난다. 오비완은 아무런 말조차 잇지 못한 채 콰이곤을 바라보았다.

 

"...."  
"읏샤-."

 

잠시간의 아이컨택을 방해한 것은 아나킨이었다. 아나킨은 성큼성큼 긴 다리로 아이들 사이를 헤집고 들어가더니 어린 콰이곤의 겨드랑이 밑에 손을 쑥 집어넣고는 위로 휙 던지듯 들어 올렸다. 갑작스러운 행동에 조금 놀란 것 같지만 아이는 재밌는지 이내 웃음을 터뜨린다.

 

"애틋한 시간을 방해해서 죄송한데요, 내내 그러고 계실 건 아니잖아요? 다른 애들이 지루해 한다구요."

 

아나킨의 말도 일리가 있었다. 이것은 단순한 과거, 집착해서는 안 될 과거. 내가 영향을 주어선 안 되는 과거. 지켜보면 지켜볼수록 미련이 생길 과거. 오비완은 잠시 고민하다 이내 아련히 웃음을 지으며 몸을 일으켰다.

 

그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아 아이들은 저들을 돌보는 것을 어색해하는 아나킨 대신 오비완의 곁에 몰려들었다. 아이는 민감하다. 그들의 본능은 성장하며 사회 속 이곳저곳에 쓸리며 무뎌진 어른들과는 비할 수 없이 날카롭다. 갓난아이들조차 자신들을 좋아해 주는 이와 싫어하는 이를 구분해낸다. 오비완의 곁에 몰려들어 제다이 나이트며 파다완이며 각종 질문을 던져대는 영링들. 그리고 그들을 하나하나 귀엽게 받아주며 질문에 답을 돌려주는 모범적인 제다이 마스터의 모습-. 정작 제 파다완은 어떻게든 떨어뜨리려 하던 '전' 스승의 모습을 보고 있자니 아나킨의 속에서 열기가 훅 끼쳐 오른다.  
이 차별은 뭐람. 자신이 이제 완전히 장성한 성인이 되어있다는 것은 생각지도 않는 이 젊은 제다이 나이트는 자신의 무릎에도 채 오지 않는 영링들에게 질투하며 입술을 비죽 내밀었다.

 

"하지만- 하지만 전 얼마 안 있으면 열 살이 되는걸요! 파다완이 될 수 있는 건 열세 살까지인데-올해에도 선택받지 못하면 어쩌죠."

 

금방이라도 눈물이 터질 거 같은 울망울망한 어린 눈동자를 내려다보며 오비완은 픽 웃곤 아이를 번쩍 안아 들어 자신의 무릎에 앉히고 등을 쓸어주었다.

 

"그래도 열세 살까지 삼 년이나 남지 않았니."  
"하지만 아까 마스터께서 시간이 가는 것은 금방- 이라고 하셨잖아요...아무도 열세 살까지 선택받지 못한 영링을 받아주진 않을 거에요.."

 

아이가 가진 불안감을 오비완은 그 누구보다도 잘 이해할 수 있었다. 선택받은 아이로서 뒤늦게 제다이의 길을 걷기 시작한 아나킨이라면 아마 절대로 이해하지 못하리라. 울상인 아이의 동글한 뒤통수를 쓰다듬으며 오비완은 아이들을 쭉둘러보고 말했다.

 

"너희 모두 그렇게 생각하니?"  
"아마도요....?"  
"어째서?"

 

오비완의 질문에 아이들은 작게 술렁거리곤 저마다의 의견을 뱉어냈다.

 

"훌륭한 제다이의 자질을 가진 아이는 어릴 때부터 알아볼 수 있다고 하셨어요."  
"마스터들도 그런 아이가 자신의 파다완이 되길 바라시잖아요?"  
"나라도 그럴 거야."  
"그러니까...음..."  
"그러니까 열세 살이 되도록 영링으로 남아있는 애는 제다이가 되기엔 부족한 걸 거에요!"

 

자신 있게 외치고는 명답이라고 생각하는지 아이의 표정이 사뭇 당당해진다. 오비완은 그 모습을 바라보며 웃고는 질문을 하나 더 던졌다.

 

"그럼 너희 눈에 나는 어떻게 보이는지 궁금하구나, 좋은 제다이 같아 보이니?"  
"네!"  
"어째서? 너희는 나에 대해 잘 모르잖니."  
"다정하신걸요."  
"그리고 제다이에 대해 설명도 잘 해주셨어요! 마스터 요다 말씀은 어려운데..."  
"맞아요 이해도 쉽고-"  
"나이가 별로 안 많아 보이는데 파다완도 졸업시키셨잖아요!"  
"맞아."  
"그쵸! 마스터 좋은 분이죠?"  
"어-. 그럴걸? 잔소리 심하고 모든 일을 지적하시고, 임무밖에 모르는 근면 성실 덩어리에, 아카이브에 버금가는 고지식한...좋은 스승이시지 뭐."

 

자신을 돌아보며 확인을 요구하는 아이들에게 아나킨은 빈 찻잔을 손안에서 돌리며 심드렁하니 대답해주었다. 그러다 건성으로 돌리던 찻찬을 놓친 아나킨이 엇 하고 손을 허공으로 뻗는 찰나에 찻잔은 중력을 무시하고 둥실 떠오르더니 오비완의 손으로 날아가 찬찬히 내려앉았다. 아이들의 탄성과 시선을 한데 모은 찻잔을 들여다보던 오비완은 다시 고개를 들었다.

 

"나쁘지 않게 봐준다니 영광이구나."

 

칭찬에 금세 볼이 발그레해지는 아이들과 여전히 심드렁한 아나킨을 비교해보던 오비완이 한숨 쉬었다.

 

"너도 어릴 적엔 이렇게 귀여웠는데 말이다.."  
"마스터가 그렇게 보시려고만 한다면 지금의 저도 꽤 귀엽거든요?"

 

천연덕스럽기까지 한 능청스런 미소에 결국 내가 졌다. 하고 찻잔을 바닥에 내려놓으며 다시 아이들에게 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"그럼 얘들아, 내가 파다완이 된 건 몇 살일 것 같니."  
"열 살요?"  
"열한 살!"  
"일곱 살!"  
"세 살!"  
"바보야 그건 너무 어리잖아!"  
"그땐 걷지도 못할걸?"  
"맞아, 음 열두 살이요?"

 

장난스러운 대답에 누구는 웃고 누구는 부정한다. 어릴적부터 어렴풋이 보이는 각자의 성격에 자연스레 성인인 그들을 대조하자 웃음이 나온다.

 

"내가 맞췄을걸?"  
"아니야, 나야!"  
"다 틀렸네요-."

 

어느새 아나킨이 아이들 사이에 끼어들어선 오비완의 무릎에 앉아있던 아이를 잡아들어 목말을 태운다. 귀찮긴 하지만 자신 외에 다른이가 제 마스터를 차지하는 건 못 봐주겠단 그의 심정이 독립을 시킨 지금까지도 단단히 연결된 본딩으로부터 느껴져 웃음이 나온다.  
완전히 성장하려면 한참이나 남았구나, 나의 파다완.  
아이들의 웅성거리는 소란을 깨며 오비완이 헛기침하자 아이들의 시선이 집중된다. 그런 아이들을 힐끗 내려다 본 오비완은 빙긋 미소지으며 입을 열었다.

 

"열세 살."

 

저마다 자신의 추측이 맞기를 기대하며 빛내던 눈들이 일시에 동그래졌다. 물론 눈이 제대로 보이지 않는 종족의 아이도 있었지만 그들은 그들 나름대로 놀라움을 표시하고 있는 것은 매한가지였다.

 

"-하고도 마지막 생일을 몇 주 앞둔 때였단다. 더군다나 짐까지 싸야 했지."

 

아이들의 놀라움이 극에 달했다. 여기저기서 파도처럼 번져나가는 순수한 감정으로 이루어진 포스.

 

"..무척이나 기뻤단다. 나의 마스터께서 결국엔 나를 선택해 주신 것이 말이야. 제다이는 언제나 운명이 이끌어 줄 적절한 때를 기다리는 법이지."

 

짧은 순간, 의식적으로 시선을 고정하려 노력하던 오비완의 녹회색 눈동자가 한 아이를 스치는 걸 아나킨은 놓치지 않았다. 그리고 그 눈에, 그 가슴에 밀려드는 감정. 타인을 향한 깊은 그리움. 커다란 손으로 몸을 둘러싸인 느낌을 주는 공기 속 가득한 향취. 서로 잇는 끈에서 느껴지는 에일듯한 감정. 자신을 향해있지 않음이 분명한데 어째서 자신이 가장 강하게 그것을 느껴야만 하는지 무척이나 아이러니하다. 그리고 동시에 불만스럽다. 아나킨은 성큼 걸어나갔다.

 

쪽.

 

그리고 정적.

 

오비완의 입술 위에 가볍게 자신의 입술을 내던진 아나킨은 지그시 당황에 치켜뜨여진 눈을 마주 보았다.

 

"너무 위험한 부분까지 말해버리시는 것 아닌가요, 마스터-?"

 

입술이 아직도 떨어지지 않은 통에 아나킨이 한 마디 한 마디 할 때마다 연한 그 살덩이들이 서로 밀리고 부대끼며 긴장한 근육의 움직임을 전달해온다. 시야에 한가득 넘칠 듯 밀려드는 푸른 눈동자 너머로 느껴지는 감각은 보이는 것과 달리 뜨겁다.

 

"아나-! 읍-?!"

 

이름을 부르려는 순간 밀착되어 있던 입이 기다렸다는 듯이 벌어지고 호흡과 외침과 놀라움마저 게걸스레 삼켜간다. 그 시작과 동시에 붙잡힌 팔목. 먹어 치워버리겠다는 강한 의지가 담긴 포스가 숨이 막힐 듯이 조여와 휘감긴 몸. 그 어느 것에서도 쉽게 떨어지겠단 뜻은 비치지 않는다.

이녀석이 지금-! 거부하려 해도 선택받은 자라는 별명답게 어느 빈틈 하나 놓치지 않고 순수한 힘으로 채워 들어온다. 몸 안팎을 완전히 점령당하고 당황함에 어찌할 바를 몰라 하던 그 순간-.

딱-!

 

"으앗....!"  
"이 무슨 짓인고, 아이들 앞에서."  
"마스터 요다...!"

 

지팡이로 격하게 한 방 머리를 얻어맞은 충격에 몸을 움츠리던 아나킨을 있는 힘껏 밀어젖힌 오비완은 요다가 이 모습을 보았다는 것보다 아나킨을 떼 주었다는 사실에 강렬한 반가움을 느끼며 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 그러나 반가움도 잠시. 오비완은 자신들을 향해 입을 벌린 채 넋놓고 바라보는 영링들의 시선에 극도의 민망함을 느끼며 외면하듯 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"아야야야.....내 머리....."

 

넌 수치심도 없느냐 이 망할 제자야. 손을 들어 새빨갛게 달아오른 눈가를 가리며 속으로 말을 삼켰다. 아나킨이 일어나는 것을 바라보던 요다는 혀를 찼다.

 

"준비되었다네, 자네들의 귀환이."  
"그게 가능하다는 말씀입니까?!"  
"가게, 착륙장으로, 준비되어 있으니."  
"정말로 감사드립니다. 마스터 요다."

 

주섬주섬 일어난 아나킨을 잡아다 함께 허리를 숙이며 인사를 한 오비완의 방을 나오기 전 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
몇 몇 아이들은 여전히 충격받은 모습이었지만, 그걸 신경 쓰지 않는 듯한 몇몇 아이들-대표적으로 해맑게 웃으며 팔이 뽑혀라 휘젓고 있는 킷 피스토라거나-은 떠나는 자신들을 향해 손을 흔들어주고 있었다. 그들은 아마도 자신들이 임무라도 하러 간다고 생각하는 모양이었다.

 

"또 봬요-!!"

 

어느 아이의 것인지는 모르겠지만 닫히는 문 너머로 들려온 외침에 오비완은 중얼거리듯 쓴웃음을 지은 채 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

"보게 되겠지..."

 

\-----

 

오비완은 눈을 뜨자마자 숨을 들이 삼키며 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다.

 

"헉...!"  
"아, 마스터 케노비 일어나셨나요?"

 

온몸이 두드려 맞기라도 한 마냥 욱신거린다. 단순히 몸을 일으켰을 뿐인데 그 순간 어리둥절한 표정도 잠시, 템플 내의 치료실 천장이 눈에 들어온다. 간신히 살았구나-하고 중얼거리며 뒤로 털썩 눕자 힐러가 다가와 걱정스레 그의 안색을 살핀다.

 

"아직은 안정하시는 게 좋겠습니다."  
"감사합니다. 아, 혹시 아나킨은-"  
"마스터 굿모닝-. 나, 보고 싶었어요? 눈뜨자마자 나를 찾게."

 

평소와 달리 힘없는 소리에 뻣뻣한 고개를 돌려보니 반쯤은 미라처럼 붕대를 둘둘 감은 아나킨이 바로 옆 침대 위에서 손을 흔들고 있는 것이 눈에 들어왔다.

 

"저놈 그냥 박타 탱크 안에 던져버리면 안 되겠습니까?"

 

오비완의 말에 웃음 지은 힐러는 둘 다 그렇게 심하진 않으니 며칠 안정하면 회복될 거란 말과 몇 가지 주의사항. 짧은 대화를 나누고는 치료실을 나갔다.  
그리고 잠시간의 정적. 그 정적을 깨고 아나킨이 멍하니 천장을 올려다보다가 입을 열었다.

 

"꿈이었을까요?"  
"....글쎄다."

 

그들은 타고 온 보급선에 오르고 낯선 제다이들이 알려 준 대로 항로를 재설정하고 나서 운 좋게도 다시 돌아왔다. 이전 시간에서의 추락-아니 착륙 때와 똑같은 일을 벌여 이번엔 조금 심하게 다치긴 했지만-. 힐러의 말에 의하면, 피를 철철 흘리며 반은 구겨진 보급선에서 기어나온 오비완과 아나킨은 걱정스레 달려온 마스터 플로 쿤과 마스터 킷 피스토에게 이루 말할 수 없을 정도의 반가움을 표시하며 덥썩 안기고는 기절했다고 했다.

 

"....기억은 나는데 말이죠."  
"...그러게 말이다."  
"근데 꿈일지도 모르겠네요."

 

그리고 들은 말에 의하면 자신들의 신호가 끊긴 건 단 몇 초에 불과했고 한다. 그곳. 과거에 있던 체감시간은 어림잡아도 반나절에 가까웠는데-. 둘이 그렇게 격심한 고민을 하고 있을 때 치료실의 문이 열렸다.

 

"좀 어떤가, 몸은."

 

사제는 둘 다 침대에 꼼짝없이 누운 채라 문이 열렸다 닫히는 것만 볼 수 있었고 방문자가 침대 옆 의자 위로 올라와 먼저 말을 꺼내고 나서야 그를 확인할 수 있었다.

 

"마스터 요다..! 여긴 어쩐 일이십니까?"  
"병문안일세, 자네들의."  
"힐러의 말에 의하면 걱정하실 정도는 아니라고 합니다. 심려를 끼쳐 죄송합니다."

 

오비완과 몸 상태에 관해 간단히 대화를 나눈 요다는 임무에 관해서도 얘기를 나눈 후, 회복 되면 다시 보자는 말과 함께 병실을 나가려다 말고 갑자기 몸을 돌렸다.  
그리고-.

딱!

 

"아윽...!! 마,마스터...? 왜 이러세요..!"

 

난데없이 아나킨 머리의 상처 없는 부분을 골라 지팡이로 매섭게 한 대 때린 요다는 아나킨의 볼멘 목소리에도 아랑곳하지 않고 돌아섰다. 의자에서 내려가 문쪽으로 걸어가는 요다의 모습은 누운 상태에서는 보이지 않았지만, 목소리 만은 선명했다.

 

"생각났다네, 아주 오랜 옛날 일이. 입술 잘 간수하게, 스카이워커."

 

웃는 듯 아닌 듯싶은 요다의 목소리가 문밖으로 사라진 뒤, 노스승의 기준에선 둘 다 어리기 짝이 없는 사제는 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 서로 마주 보았다.

기억하는 사람은 있었다. 누구보다 그들에게 가까운 곳에.

**Author's Note:**

> 올리고 나서 찬찬히 훑어보니 엉망진창ㅋㅋㅋ괜찮아 외국인들은 한국어 몰라!! 으아!!


End file.
